Yandere Simulator Fan Wikia:Rules
By using the Yandere Simulator Fan Wiki, you agree to follow all of these rules. If you have any questions, please ask our staff. Current Rules These are the wiki's current rules. Users must abide by them. General Rules #No bullying/harassment. C #No spamming/trolling. C M #No homophobia/transphobia. C M #No vandalism. M #No badge farming. H M #No advertising. H M #No linking pornography or other NSFW material. ##An exception is in place for NSFW Kisekae. #No adding categories to user-pages and blogs. H M ##Exceptions are made for Staff Members and User of the Week categories. #No spreading private information about people. #No sharing leaked info or leaking info. #No removing warnings or block messages from your wall. M #Keep blogs on the topic of the game or wiki. H M #Make sure your edits are in English. H M ##Adding quotes or similar to a page is fine. #No adding auto-playing music to pages. H M #No adding templates only staff members can add to a page. H M #No giving yourself Fan Coins you didn't earn. H M #No killing other users to get Senpai. OC Rules #No using another user's OCs without permission. M #No editing a user's OC without permission. M ##Adding categories without permission is allowed. ###However, if the user clearly states not to, the edit breaks the rules. ##Staff members are allowed to edit a user's OC without permission. ###Edits must be related to staff duties. #No stealing characters from other works. M ##Parodies are allowed, though they should be clearly a parody and be different from the source. ###Names must also be changed. This can be a few letters or completely different names. #No creating OCs to insult another user unless permission is given. M #In the event that the owners of a shared OC terminate the sharing, the one who did the majority of the work will receive full ownership. ##If the work was split and done evenly, then an admin or higher will intervene. #OCs will not be deleted or given to another user due to inactivity without the owner's permission. Voting Rules #Votes must have 2 more support than oppose. #Votes must last a week past highlighting. ##If a vote isn't highlighted within 2 days, a new vote will have to be created. ###Exceptions may be given if the thread gained no votes during the time. ##The creator of the vote may request it's closure. But it may be rejected by staff. ###This will always be granted for staff applications. #To qualify to vote or make a vote, a user must be on the wiki for 1 week, have 30 edits, and no active warnings. H M ##An exception is made for User/OC of The Week. #At the end of a vote, Template:QualVote must be added. ##An exception is made for User/OC of The Week. Future Rules These rules have yet to be enforced. #Votes must have 10 more support than oppose. ##This rule is not in use due to the low number of users at the moment. Warnings Helper Warnings These are warnings handed out by Helpers or higher when they see users break minor rules they may not of known about. This type of warning doesn't actually carry any punishment, but if the problem continues, the Helper should contact a Mini-Admin or higher to hand out a Mini-Warning or Warning. Rules that can receive a Helper Warning are marked with a H. A user can only receive 1 Helper Warning. When giving a Helper Warning, use this template. Template:HelperWarning Chat Warnings Chat Warnings are warnings handed out by Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, Mini-Admins, Admins, and Bureaucrats. They are given for breaking rules in chat. You only get 1 warning before a chat block. Depending on the rule broken, a normal warning may follow. Upon giving out a Chat Warning, an admin or higher must be told. They will then look into the matter and determine if a normal warning is required. Rules that can receive a Chat Warning are marked with a C. Chat Warnings lose effect after a month. When giving a Chat Warning, use this template. Template:ChatWarning Mini-Warnings Mini-Warnings are handed out by Mini-Admins or higher. These warnings are handed out for more serious rules. The purpose of Mini-Warnings is mainly for new users who broke a larger rule and didn't know. Rules that can receive a Mini-Warning are marked with a M. A user can only receive 1 Mini-Warning. Mini-Warnings When giving a Mini-Warning, use this template. Template:MiniWarning Warnings Warnings are handed out by admins or higher. If you break a rule after receiving 3 warnings, you will be blocked. Lower warnings can also be overwritten by normal warnings. All rules can receive a Warning. Warnings are active until they lose effect after 2 months. When giving a Warning, use this template. Template:Warning If the user is onto their 3rd warning, use this template. Template:Warning3 Blocks Chat Block Chat Blocks occur when you break rules in chat after a Chat Warning. Chat Blocks prevent the user from joining chat. When giving a Chat Block, use this template. Template:ChatBlock Block Blocks occur when you break rules after a having 3 warnings. Blocks prevent you from editing on the wiki and joining chat. When giving a Block, use this template. Template:Block Mute Block Mute Blocks happen when you continue breaking rules after being blocked. Mute Blocks prevent you from editing, talking, and joining chat. When giving a Mute Block, use this template. Template:MuteBlock Questions & Answers I got a warning (or similar) and I don't think I should of gotten it! This is completely left up to admins and higher. If it's less than a warning, you may contact an admin or higher over it. If it's from an admin or higher, you can try appealing to the admin or another admin. Am I allowed to vote if I have a Mini-Warning or less? Yes, only people with active normal warnings aren't allowed to vote. Can I be blocked without a warning? Yes, but it depends on the situation and rules broken. For example, if you came onto the wiki and spammed chat a bunch, created troll and spam pages, and posted pornography all over the wiki, you would be blocked without any warning at all. Can I ask to be blocked? If so, can I be unblocked at anytime? Yes? You can request an admin or higher to block you. But since there was no rules broken, the block can be requested to be lifted. Are warnings still in effect after I'm blocked and it ends? Sorta, it depends on how long you were blocked. If your block lasted longer than 2 months, then yes. But if you only had a 1 week block, no. A 2 month+ block would result in the warning system resetting. But a less than 2 month block would still have active warnings that would get you blocked again if you break any rules. My 1st warning expired and I was still blocked! Warnings' expiration is the most recent one. So even if you have a 2 month old warning, it's still valid if you have a more recent warning that you got within those 2 months. If your most recent warning is expired, then all your warnings expired. Someone broke the rules and didn't get a warning! Do any staff know about this? I suggest reporting it as soon as possible if they don't. Category:Browse